A Demons Memory
by Merlintime
Summary: Mirajane would have nightmares of her childhood and how she got her Demon Soul Forms but what all happened? R
1. Nightmare

A young girl about 13 years old named Mirajane Strauss was in a field near a village. She was walking but then she stopped when she saw her younger brother and sister running to her.

"Eldman, Lisanna is something wrong?"

They were both smiling at her.

"Father and Mother stopped a bull from attacking the village."

Elfman nodded then Mira smiled at them.

"I hope someday we'll be as strong as Mother and Father one of these days."

They laughed but then Mira looked behind her at the forest that was near the village. She wasn't sure how but she sensed a dark presence close to them.

"Let's go back home."

Elfman looked at her.

"Is something wrong, sister?"

Mira looked at her younger siblings.

"Nothing is wrong, let's just go play somewhere else."

Before they could leave all three of them heard a male demonic voice.

"**Yes, we shall play. I wonder what game though."**

Mira, Elfman and Lisanna looked behind them to see a tall male demon coming to them. He had dark blue eyes, long wild white hair and sharp claws. He was roughly six feet tall and wore black pants.

He smiled at the three children and chuckled.

"**So what game shall we play?"**

Mira had her siblings behind her as all three were backing away from this demon.

"We don't play with monsters like you."

The demon looked playfully hurt as he made a comment.

"**Aw, that's not very nice. I thought all children liked monsters during the daytime. It's not like I'm hiding under your bed or in your closet."**

He came closer and Mira had her siblings to run. Elfman and Lisanna ran to get their parents while Mira kept the demon busy by running in a different direction. She ended up running into the woods as the demon chased after her.

As Mira ran through the forest. She was running as fast as she could but soon looked behind her to see that the demon had large bat wings and was getting closer to her.

"You can fly?!"

"**Yes and you will by enjoying the ride."**

He swooped Mira off her feet and flew up in the air. Mira was kicking and squirming to break free but this demon wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go!"

"**Wow you're feisty one. I would hate to drop you."**

Just then an arrow went through one of his wings causing him to drop Mira who screamed as she fell. Mira was caught by someone and she passed out in their arms. The male demon looked down and saw that it was Mira's father had fired the arrow at him.

"You dare touch my child, you foul creature!"

He got another arrow ready but this time he set the arrow on fire.

"Dear, get help for Mira. She need medical attention."

His wife nodded then ran out of the forest. He show his fire arrow next then the demon came down to fight him.

"**Pathetic Human!"**

"Foul Beast!"

Mira's father got his sword that he coated fire and began to fight the demon. As they were fighting Mira's mother got her back to the village and had Mira in bed. As she gathered her air kit Elfman and Lisanna came running into the room.

"Is she going to be okay, mother?"

Their mother smiled at them.

"She'll be fine. She only has a few scratches."

their mother began to treat Mira's wounds and she did get a few winces from Mira as she got to the scratches on her face.

When she was done she looked at Mira then at her other children.

"Mira will be fine, just let her rest. I'm glad she had yo two to get away from there otherwise it would have been much worse."

Elfman and Lisanna both looked at the floor.

"You, Father and Mira are so brave."

"You two are also brave and it's alright to be afraid sometimes. One of these days you two will be standing up for yourselves and each other."

They nodded then the three of them left the room for Mirajane to rest. They soon were greeted by their father who was a little beat up from his fight the demon that took Mira. His wife went to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"It's good to be home."

He looked at his two children and smiled.

"You two won't have to worry about that demon ever coming near you again. It's no more."

Elfman and Lisanna both smiled then they ran to their father hugging him. He rubbed their heads then looked at his wife.

"How's Mira?"

"She's fine, she just had a few scratches but she will be okay."

Their father smiled in relief then they got ready for bed for the night.

Two days later Mirajane had woken up and her siblings told her how their father killed the demon that came near them. Mira was happy but she was a little disappointed that she couldn't fight this demon off but she was happy to be safe and at home.

Her parents were both in the field where Mirajane was but then they stopped to see a figure in the forest that was coming to them. This demon was a female and wore a suit but didn't cover her legs. Her suit was black and the top was a blood red. She was glaring deathly at them.

"**I didn't care what happened to you humans in the past. I left you all alone but you dare kill my lover!"**

They both took a step back and the husband looked at his wife.

"Get out of here!"

It was too late the female demon had killed his wife with a black beam. She then looked at at him to do the same.

"**The only sad thing I feel for a human like you right now is your offspring, not to worry I will take care of them."**

Their father glared at the demon.

"I won't let you!"

He charged at her with his sword.

"**Time for you to die."**

With that she killed him with the death beam as well. She looked at the village and approached it.

"**This village will be under my control."**

When the female demon reached the village she went on a rampage and soon stopped giving a warning to the villagers that if any of them dared tried to attack her or leave she was going to kill them. Everyone in the village was in great fear of the demon but they couldn't do anything about it. They were forced to serve her without question.

It had been a month since the village was attacked by a female demon who killed the parents of Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. So far a few people had tried to get away but they were killed on the spot. The ruling demon didn't do much to anyone other than killing them if they tried to leave the village.

One day Lisanna was out but she was only looking at the sky. She noticed that lately the clouds have been dark as if there was going to be a storm. She just stared up at it but wasn't aware that someone was watching her.

"Why is the sky so dark?"

"**Because we're in the season of heavy rain in this land."**

Lisanna nearly jumped and looked behind her to see the demon sitting in a throne like chair looking at her.

"**Why so frightened? I'm not going to harm you."**

Lisanna didn't move or say anything. She was well aware that a couple children were killed by this demon. She didn't want next then she looked up at the demon. The demonic woman motion Lisanna to come to her. Lisanna hesitated but she did so. When she was close enough the demonic woman stroked her cheek and giggled.

"**How old are you child?"**

"11."

Just then Mira arrived to where they were and froze in her tracks when she saw the demonic woman touching her little sister.

"Lisanna..."

The demonic woman looked at Mirajane.

"**So you're the older sister. Mirajane right?"**

Mira didn't say anything then the demon let Lisanna go to her sister. Mira hugged her sister then the demon woman raised a brow.

"**I thought there were three of you. Where is the boy?"**

Mira looked at her.

"At home."

"**You two should be getting home the storm will be coming later tonight."**

Mira grabbed Lisanna by the hand and they both headed home. The Demonic woman giggled to herself then looked up at the sky.

"**I wonder when I'll ever meet the one human that is believed to have THAT power in this village? If I meet them any time soon I will thrilled."**

With Mira and her younger siblings. They were at their home having dinner. Ever since their parents were killed by this demon some of the villagers gave them food and some other supplies to help them. Mira was sitting in a corner angry because first it was the male demon that attacked them then this demon came along and killed their parents.

Lisanna and Elfman went to their older sister and sat on either side of her. Mira looked at them both. This female demon went too far. First she killed their parents, a few villagers, made the village her garden and now not too long ago she saw the demon with her little sister.

'That's it! I'm not going to take it anymore from this monster!'

Later on that night as Elfman and Lisanna were both sleeping Mirajane went to their parents room int the closet. She got out one of her father swords then found a metal stake.

"Mom, Dad I promise I will look after Elfman and Lisanna no matter what."

She left the house and went to the home that the demonic woman was living. When she got there she soon found the demonic woman sleeping. Mira pulled the sword out and quietly walked up to the sleeping demon.

'Time for you to die.'

Before the blade touched the demonic woman she jumped out of the way. She was hanging upside down on the ceiling then she looked at Mira.

"**Shouldn't you be in bed?"**

Mira frowned.

"I will be as soon as I kill you."

Mira charged at her but was kicked into a wall. She got back up and saw that the sword was broken. She looked back at the demon who was looking at her.

"I didn't think a child like you would be so daring to challenge me."

Mira pulled out the metal stake that she still had then the demonic woman blinked.

"Where did you get that?"

Mira smirked.

"Both of my parents are hunters, everything I know I learned from them!"

She charged at the woman and was trying to hit her with the metal stake. The demon was dodging as Mira chased her around with the stake.

'Why can't I get her?'

**'This child just doesn't know when to quit. How cute.'**

With out thinking Mira reached out and grabbed the demon by her leg. The demonic woman just looked at her in question but then turned to caution when she felt something being taken from her.

**'What in the world?'**

Mira hit the demonic woman with the stake against her leg very hard. The demonic woman winced in pain then punched Mira off of her. She kneeled down to look at her leg then looked at Mira who was on the floor.

"**What was that? I felt my power being taken from me. It wasn't the stake though..."**

Then her eyes were in shock as she saw Mira getting to her feet. Mira looked at her and was panting to catch her breath.

"I managed to hit you so that means I can take you down."

The demon saw something shocking on Mira and smiled.

"**Tonight must be your lucky night because you will get stronger if you can take me down."**

Mira charged at her and Mira noticed that she was able to hit the demon a few more times. She then pinned the demon to the floor and shoved the metal stake through her chest killing her.

"It's over. I need to go back home."

Mira got to her feet and headed to her home.

When she got home she saw that Elfman and Lisanna were still sleeping so she went to sleep as well.

The next morning Mira woke up and saw her younger siblings staring at her. She sat up and smiled at them.

"Good morning you two. I got big news, want to hear it?"

Lisanna blinked at her sister as she leaned a little closer.

"Does it have to do with your right arm?"

Mira blinked then looked down at her arm only to see that her arm was more of a demon arm. She was in complete shock then she recalled that the demonic woman did make a remark of her taking her down.

"What am I going to do?"

Elfman looked at Mira.

"Sister what happened to your arm?"

Mira looked at them.

"Last night while you two were sleeping I challenged the demon and killed her. During the fight I noticed that I was getting stronger but I wasn't sure why so then I took her down and came back."

Her siblings were both in shock.

"Wait you killed the demon last night?"

Mira nodded then grabbed her demon arm.

"I can't go outside like this. The villagers will think that I'm a monster as well."

Lisanna and Elfman both went to her to hug her.

"We won't."

Mira sniffed.

"Thank you."

For a week the villagers somehow heard about what had happened to the demon that tormented their village home and they heard about what happened to Mirajane then they became and angry mob outside of their home.

"GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE!"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"YOUR FAMILY IS CURSED!"

_(Dream end)_

Mira quickly sat up on her bed, breathing heavy and covered in sweat as she sat in the dark room.

"It was just a dream, but it really happened."

She looked out the window.

'I can't think of that right now, I need to rest more.'

She laid back down and went back to sleep.


	2. My adopted Demon

The next day Mirajane was sitting alone under a large tree in the East forest. She was thinking about something but then her thoughts stopped when she heard a female demonic voice in her head.

"**What are you thinking about Mira?"**

"I was just thinking about something."

"**Like what, if I may ask?"**

Mira nodded.

"It was just a nightmare I had last night."

There was a pause then Mira wondered why Satan Soul hadn't said anything.

"Satan Soul? Are you still there?"

Soon Satan Soul appeared before her. She crouched down to Mira looking at her dead in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"**What is the matter, Mira?"**

"I just told you, I had a nightmare last night."

Satan Soul just frowned a little at her.

"**What was your dream about."**

"..."

Satan Soul grabbed Mira by the shoulders to make her look at her.

"How I first learned about my powers and how everything started from there. How my siblings and I had to leave that town, then I met you and became a member at Fairy Tail."

Satan Soul just stared at her then Mira went on.

"I haven't forgotten and it was because of that, my siblings and I found a new home in Fairy Tail. Also you weren't the one who was attacking my village or the one who killed my parents."

Satan Soul looked away and was about to leave but Mira grabbed her wrist. She looked at Mira who brought her close to her into an embrace.

"**What are you doing?"**

Satan Soul felt her eyes widen when she saw Mira had tears streaming down her face looking at her.

"I didn't know at the time that what my powers were and at the time I was angry because a demon killed my parents then it attacked the village next. Then I decided to fight the demon and killed it but then that's when I saw you and was stunned to realize that I had killed your parent. At the time you were too frightened to fight me and ran away."

Satan Soul didn't say anything then she backed away from Mira.

"**Then two weeks later we saw each other again."**

Mira smiled and nodded.

"We did."

Satan Soul layed her head on Mira's lap then looked at Mira.

"**I was too weak and sickly at the time do to a few things."**

"I remember that then I snuck you into the basement of the guild since I didn't want anyone to know about you."

Mira began to rub Satan Soul's head.

"It didn't take long for you to trust me to at least feed you. Not to mention you how cold you were."

Satan Soul looked at her.

"**Oh, you mean about how I nudge at you so that I could get some body heat from you? Well gee, where else was I going to get the heat from? When demons are still in the pup years and if they get too cold they'll get frost bite then they will die. I was suffering from the cold and from hunger."**

"Plus it was raining so you got wet very badly. When I saw you I was sorry for you but you ran off. Then later on that night I didn't know that you had followed me until I felt you in my bed."

"**And you thought that I was Lisanna."**

Mira giggled as she remembered that.

"Yes I did think that until I felt your tail wrap around my waist."

"**Big deal your bed was comfy and you were extra warm."**

Satan Soul looked away embarrassed.

"**Too bad I couldn't feed off of you."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Young demons can't feed on human flesh until they have canines, in other words fangs. At the time I didn't have them and I was so hungry that's why from time to time I would be nibbling on your ear or at your stomach."**

"That wasn't a nibble you were trying to get milk from me."

Satan Soul closed her eyes as Mira rubbed her head and back. Her tail moved from side to side then she let out a small growling purr as she relaxed to Mira's touch. Mira smiled at her then closed her eyes.

"But still you were like a little pet companion that just needed attention."

"**I still do."**

Mira nodded at her then lowered her head and kissed Satan Soul on the forehead.

"Even though I'm older than you, you're still taller than me."

Satan Soul nodded.

"**Through the time we have had together, you didn't have to absorb me in order to use my power."**

Mira nodded at that and smiled.

"Good thing too, I didn't want to hurt you but as time went on we met Demon Halphas-"

"**That evil witch!"**

"Now Satan Soul, she was only trying to get you back to your senses because you were being controlled."

"**I know but still."**

"Then we met Demon Sitri."

"**That was shocking for me because Sitri didn't even harm you all she had to do was put you to sleep but then she had to assist you to get Halphas and me away from those hunters."**

Mira lowered her head then leaned on Satan Soul. Now they were both leaning on each other and Satan Soul looked at Mira. To her surprise Mira looked like she was about to cry then Satan Soul leaned towards her.

"**Don't cry Mira, I just-"**

Mira looked at her then she smiled closing her eyes.

"It's fine. Please stay the night with me. Elfman and Lisanna went on a mission together and they won't be back until two more days."

Satan Soul looked at her then nodded.

They stayed like that then they went to Mira's home. For the rest of the day they were at the house and Mira made dinner. Mira giggled when she saw that Satan Soul hasn't forgotten her cooking and ate all of the food, even licking the pot clean afterward.

That night Mira layed in her bed and Satan Soul was in the bed next to her. Even for others they were all afraid of Satan Soul but only Mira knew that Satan Soul had a cute soft spot in her. Satan Soul wrapped her arms around Mira and then she wrapped her tail around Mira's waist.

"I see you must have been a little home sick."

Satan Soul shyly smiled at her.

"**Well I haven't done this in so long."**

"Mira turned the light off then they just layed in the bed.

"**Mira?"**

"Yes?"

"**Would you still raise me if you had Halphas and Sitri already?"**

"Yes. I don't see why I wouldn't."

The next thing Mira knew was a warm tongue licking her cheek but she couldn't stop Satan Soul.

"Heheh, Stop it...That tickles. You still have that urge to lick me when you get emotional."

"**I'm not being emotional."**

"Yes you are."

"**Am not."**

"Are too."

"**I'll bite you."**

"And I'll bite you right back

"**Okay."**

"Good night."

"**Good night, Mira."**

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep in each other arms.


End file.
